Rollar Coaster Horror
by Witchy Pirate
Summary: What happens to a girl after she loses her boyfriend on a rollar coaster as he tried to save her? Can she make it through without help? Or will it all be too much for her? Hope you like it!


Tony Spencer walked through the amusment park holding the hand of her boyfriend, Toby. She smiled as they quickly made their was through the crowd to the new rollar coaster said to be so terrorfying that their weren't many who returned for a second ride. Little did they know, this was definately true for the two of them.

Standing in line for a while watching the people get off with horror struken faces. Tony looked at the coaster, "It looks scary," she said squeezing his hand.

"Spencer?" he smiled, "You'll be alright, I promise." Toby told her kissing her forehead and walking through the enterance taking a seat in the front. Spencer sat beside him still holding his hand as the belts came over their shoulders to strap them in.

"Did I mention that I'm afraid of heights?" she said taking a deep breath to chill her nerves.

Toby laughed, About five times...you'll be fine, Spence." he smiled, "I'd kiss you but..." he nodded to the belt holding him in place.

Tony smiled, "I'm always alright with you," she laughed a little and repeated, "I'd kiss you but..." they both laughed.

"Please keep your hands and feet as close as you can to the inside of the ride," a voice told them, "Enjoy the Insane Terror!" and gave an evil laugh. The tunnel they were in turned pitch black then a few red and green lights came on as it started to move.

The floor dropped from their feet and the train began to move foreward slowly at first and quickly picking up speed. It took a sudden drop down a hill and spiraled along the track.

Tony screamed out of fear and excitment. "Spencer!" Toby yelled, "Geeze blow an eardrum out, it's fine!" he laughed.

Tony Spencer just dug her nails into his arm making him yell and shake her off

The train shot out of the tunnel and she screamed again pointing to the broken track ahead of them. Toby looked shocked and shouted himself. The crew members below weren't even looking up as everyone began screaming the train took a steep dive and fell, but as designed landed on another track.

"Ha! It was part of the ride!" Toby said looking at her. Spencer had lost all color in her face and was grave silent until the ride flipped upside down giving a sharp jerk and stopped.

"What's happening!?" she sqeeked loosing her voice.

"Chill out, Spence, it's probably another trick." he said looking down, "We should be moving soon." but the scurry of the crew below told him otherwise, "Just don't look do..."

Toby broke off as the belts unhooked themselvesleaving them to hang. Tony screamed louder, a few people fell not able to get a good grip. "Is this part of the ride?" she cried trying to get a better grip.

Toby didn't answer, he himself turned pale and looked down, "What ever you do...don't look donw," he told her. But as expected she did and began to feel dizzy.

"Spence, stay with me, it's like gym class,"

"This is alot higher!" she screamed, "I was never really good at gym!" Toby remained quiet.

It felt like hours hanging there and her grip began to slip. "Toby...I'm slipping." Toby, who had been watching the crew below looked back to her quickly.

"No...they've almost got it...you'll be fine." he told her regripping his own hands. She shook her head, "I'm gonna fall!"

"No! No you're not!" he put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry I brought you on this...it's all my fault..." he said sadly.

"No, I wanted to go with you." she replied regripping her hands, "No matter how terrorfying." He smiled but it fadedin an instant as she slipped and fell. Miraculously, Toby grabbed her hand before falling to far.

"I've got you, Spence," he grunted, a bot in the seat back looped his arm around the belt and held out his free hand. "Here, I'll help you, grab my hand and I can swing you to your belt."

"Come on, Tony, reach for his hand." Toby groaned swinging her towards him. The hand he had on his own belt slipped farther everytime he swung her.

"Spence-so-sense reach!" he yelled to her. Tony's figures slipped from the stranger's hand but she was able to get a better grip the next time. Just as she tightened her grip on his hand, Toby's slipped from hers and she heard him scream.

She looked back to him just in time to see his hand slip off the belt and him fall screaming. "TOBY!" she screamed wriggling around looking down at his falling body. He hit the tracks below and his screams stopped with a sickening, bone-cracking thud.

Spencer felt sick, and not only from the heigth...a few moments later, the train began to slowly slid down the track so that it was upright and moving towards the ground.

An ambulence arrived shortly after they were able to stand on the ground, a fire truck had come earlier to get them all off the suspended train. Tony looked at the bodies being carried away and broke down when she saw Toby's body being carried away, broken and bruised.

Spencer was sitting on the rail as a doctor looked at her, she had a few cuts and bruises. Even a broken wrist from dangleing when she saw Toby fall. The doctor bandaged it up and she was able to leave, a few friends met her there and gave her a ride home bringing her car with them.

"Where's Toby at? Did he get a ride home?" one of them asked. Soencer shook her head crying harder, she didn't try to talk about it. "Spence-so-sense?" he asked being Toby's friend he knew that was what he called her soemtimes.

"Don't call me that, Troy!" she cried her voice hoarse from screaming, "He's not coming...ever again."

"Oh, no...did you break up?" a girl asked her putting a arm around her shoulders but she pushed her away.

"No...he's gone," they looekd at eachother, "What are you, stupid? He's dead!" she screamed getting out of the car and running as fast as her tired, aching legs would carry her. 


End file.
